When Darkness Falls
by Eliabrith
Summary: After 3000 yrs a new darkness is rising in Middle Earth. I'm hopeless at summaries Alternative Universe. AL slash. Please RR. Part 3 up now finally.sorry for the wait.
1. Prologue

When Darkness Falls.  
  
Prologue.  
A brief History of Middle Earth as told in the Royal annuals of Minas Tirith.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The current political situation of Middle Earth came about due to the events at the end of the Second Age.   
  
The Second Age began with the defeat of the first Dark Lord, Melkor or Morgoth as he was called by the Elves. A Vala, he created discord in the Great Music as sung by the choirs of Valar and Maia. During the creation of Arda, Middle Earth, he thwarted its making so it became marred and imperfect. And while the Valar set about building their kingdom of Almaren, Melkor corrupted many of the Maiar spirits and removed them to the North of Middle Earth creating a rival kingdom. In this kingdom took many of the newly risen race of Elves into his dungeons and through torture made them into ruined and terrible forms of life. From these he bred Orcs and Goblins who were as loathsome as the Elves were fair. From his kingdom in Arda he waged wars against the Valar but was finally defeated and banished to the Void, and peace returned to Arda. With the banishment of Melkor most of his servants where destroyed but some remained hiding in the dark places.  
  
During the Second Age came the forging of the great rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men who above all else, desire power. For within these rings, was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made.  
  
"Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them  
One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie."  
  
In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, Sauron, who had been Melkor's Maia servant and chief, forged in secret a master ring, to control all others. And into this ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life.  
  
Sauron laid waste to Eregion and was only stopped from annihilating the Elves by the arrival of the Numenoreans. For 1500 years Sauron built up his power in Mordor bringing the Men of the East and South under his control. The Numenoreans came to wage war against him and he was defeated and imprisoned in Numenor. Unable to beat the Numenoreans by might he managed to corrupt them and convinced them to defy the Valar thus bringing about the destruction of Numenor. In the sinking of Numenor Sauron's fair form was destroyed and his spirit fled back to Mordor where he became a Dark Lord, a fearsome warrior with black armour on burnt black skin. He began to regain his power.  
  
Part of Numenor's people survived fleeing to Middle Earth in nine ships these were the Elendili the "faithful" those not corrupted by Sauron who remained true to the Valar. Upon reaching Middle Earth they formed mighty Kingdoms in Gondor and Arnor.   
  
As Sauron's power grew, one by one, the free lands in Middle-Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor and on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth.   
  
Victory it seemed was near. But the power of the ring could not be undone.  
  
It was in this moment when all hope had faded, Gil-Galad the last high king of Elves and Elendil King of Gondor and Arnor had perished in the fight leaving the army leaderless and disheartened, that Isildur, son of the King, took up his father's sword and severed Sauron's fingers.  
  
Sauron, the enemy of the free-peoples of Middle-Earth was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever his passing marked the end of the Second Age.  
  
But the hearts of men are easily corrupted. And the ring of power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildur to his death. But strength still existed in Middle Earth and again an alliance of Men and Elves was formed to recover the ring and destroy it, this was lead by Anarion Isildur's brother and Vilandil, Isildur's only surviving son. The quest succeeded and the darkness of the past was forgotten, as Middle Earth enjoyed peace for the first time in generations only broken by the occasional border skirmish with Harad.   
  
Vilandil took his grandfathers throne over Gondor and Arnor. As time passed more realms joined under the protection of Gondor and Arnor, as they had lost their own rulers during the "War of the Ring".In a few generations of almost all of Middle Earth was unite under the one Crown and the Royal Family became High Kings of Middle Earth, with the Elven Kingdoms as independent states within the borders.  
  
For three thousand years Middle Earth continued to thrive and flourish under the High Kings. Orcs and other remnants of Sauron's powers had continued to decrease in numbers and where driven into the Northern Wastes, the uninhabited lands beyond the Northern borders. And Mordor was remained uninhabited wasteland.  
  
The worlds of Men and Elves were united when Arathorn High King of Middle Earth married Gilraen an Elf Maiden of Eryn Lasgalen this event marked the end of the Third Age.  
  
Arathorn's reign was short lived though and 2 years after the birth of his immortal half elven son Aragorn King Arathorn was killed by an arrow through the eye in an ambush while on a tour of the Northern Borders.  
  
Gilraen remained as Queen but most of the King's duties where taken over by a local Lord, Ecthelion, in the position of Steward. Aragorn the Crown Prince of Middle Earth was removed from Minas Tirith to his mothers family in Eryn Lasgalen, where he grew up trained in the Elvish traditions.  
  
When the Prince was 80 he was returned to Minas Tirith by Thranduil King of the Eryn Lasgalen Elves. Back in the Capital he was trained in matters of state by Ecthelion and then his successor to the role of Steward, Denethor accompanied by Legolas, the once Price of Eryn Lasgalen. During the time the Prince lived with her family Gilraen had arranged the marriage of her son to the Elf Princess Arwen Undomiel, only daughter of Elrond, Elf-Lord of Imladris and the State of Rhudaur, and Celebrian, daughter of the Sorceress Galadriel, Queen of Lothlorien.  
  
When the Prince was 100 he was crowned High King of Middle Earth and within a year was married to his Queen at which point Queen Gilraen relinquished her duties and sailed West to the undying lands, leaving her son and his advisors as the sole government of Middle Earth.  
  
Within 5 years there were 3 heirs produced the Crown Prince Eldarion and his sisters Elanna and Elwen.  
  
27 years into the Fourth Age reports rumors surfaced in Minas Tirith of a new darkness rising in Middle Earth. Tales of Orc raids came from the Dwarven State of Forodwaith. Within months reports had the Orcs moving south into Middle Earth proper, raiding and killing in a seemingly random pattern. In all States security was increased and the Captain of the Middle Earth Army dispatched the elite group of Rangers to discover the cause of the disturbances and the State Lords were summoned for a council in Minas Tirith to discuss the threat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued...  
The story proper will start next part.  
Feed the plot bunnies, review please.  
  
End Prologue:  
A brief History of Middle Earth as told in the annuals of Minas Tirith or my pathetic attempt to set a coherent history for a rather complex Alternate Universe. :-)  
  
  
Notes: Yes bits of this has been blatantly and unrepentantly swiped from the movie prologue with bits from the books thrown in. Most of this is true to Tolkien's history but some pieces are glossed over.  
  
Vala = single of Valar  
Eryn Lasgalen = Great Greenwood in Elvish ie. Mirkwood 


	2. Part 1

Thanks for the reviews i got. Please feed the plotbunnies.  
  
When Darkness Falls  
Part 1.  
  
Eldarion smiled as he glanced about the small dining room. It wasn't often it was just family members for a meal and even rarer that they were all present. Even birthdays weren't a family occasion, they were public and market by banquets held in the Palace in honour of the person whose birthday it was. Not that he minded, most of the court were friends and some of the members could be considered as uncles or older brother figures.   
  
But this was the last time his family would all be together for some time, possibly for many years   
so he took the time to just sit think and watch. He was finally going to live with his grandfather and Uncles in Imladris where his mother had grown up. His father had considered sending him to Eryn Lasgalen, where Aragorn had grown up, for some time as well as the extended stay in Imladris but had finally dismissed it as unworkable. He glanced about soaking up the relaxed atmosphere, a far cry from general daily life where work took most of his parents time.   
  
His father King Aragorn Elessar sat to one side of the hearth simply watching the flames dance and for a time Eldarion simply studied his profile. This was the first time in months he'd seen his father without some business urgently requiring his attention. As King, Aragorn was often away or occupied by matters of State, such as the Lord's Council tomorrow which would be the last official function Eldarion would have the displeasure of attended for a while. He would leave with his mothers kin the day after it concluded.  
  
His mother Arwen had insisted that they have this private time for a farewell supper and as there would be little free time with the Council being held it was decided that both the official function and family supper would be held the day before it started. The official court function had been held at luncheon instead of dinner at the Queen's decree. He turned his eyes from his father to the younger family members.  
  
His 15 year old twin sisters sat on a fur rug on the floor whispering to each other while their mother Arwen looked on with a tolerant smile from her seat on the opposite side of the hearth from her husband. His sisters had grown up from sweet shy girls to being the court gossips within a couple of years, though Legolas had assured Eldarion that it was a phase all girls went through and it would pass sooner or later. Unfortunately the phase had already lasted long enough for most of his confidences and secrets to become common knowledge among the young ladies of the court. He hoped by the time he came back to Minas Tirith the phase would have passed, although with them being immortal it may not have. He groaned quietly and made a mental note to ask Legolas about it at the earliest possible opportunity.  
  
Four sets of blue-grey eyes turned on him Elven and Half Elven ears having caught the slight noise that escaped him.  
  
"Is something the matter Eldarion?"  
  
"No Father, tis nothing." He smiled hoping no-one would enquire further and they could sink back into the easy silence but a quick glance at his mother told him it was not to be.  
  
"Something must be amiss to cause you distress my son."  
  
"Nay Mother, it was simply a random thought."  
  
"Perhaps if you shared your troubles with your family it would help? After all that is why we are here." Arwen replied sweetly.  
  
Eldarion looked at his mother recognising her seemingly innocent query as both what it seemed and a veiled insult at his Father's reluctance to confide in his wife or speak to her of matters not directly connected with her other than in casual conversation such as weather and general news. From the corner of his eye Eldarion saw Aragorn stiffen as he too recognised the jibe while the twins remained blissfully ignorant of the change in atmosphere as their parents stared at each other over the girls heads. Eldarion cast about for an excuse to satisfy his mother and diffuse the situation, he dare not tell the truth as it would only provoke another quarrel between his parents.   
  
If he mentioned his leaving at all his mother would take it as a reluctance on his part to leave and demand he stay with her as she had done 5 years ago which had been when it had been first planned for him to go study with the Elves. Even though at 20 he was able to make his own decisions Arwen would still use it as an excuse to have an argument with Aragorn.  
  
And if he mentioned Legolas it would end any chance of peace for the rest of the evening and cause a horrible atmosphere for the Council. He could understand why his mother resented Legolas, after all she was Aragorn's wife and the mother of his children and felt that as his wife he should belong to her exclusively. She was bitterly jealous that her husband had never offered her anything more that his friendship while Legolas held his heart, It didn't matter to her that Legolas had been a part of Aragorn's life for longer than she'd known her husband.  
  
Grasping at the first, admittedly weak, excuse to come to mind Eldarion broke the increasingly uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Mother it was not troubles that pained me, rather it was the memory of a bad joke told to me earlier."   
  
Arwen blinked at her son not having expected him to answer, in fact she had almost forgotten the children's presence. Aragorn looked thoughtfully at his son as though aware of Eldarion's attempts and nodded almost imperceptibly.  
  
"Tell us the joke!" Chorused the twins, unintentionally distracting Arwen further but landing their brother back in hot water.  
  
"I'm sure I've told you it before." Eldarion stalled wracking his brain for a joke.   
"You might not have." said Elwen with her younger sibling backing her up with a nod and crossed arms.  
  
"Yes Eldarion, tell us your joke." Arwen smiled at her son encouragingly.  
  
"Umm... let me see if I can remember how it starts again." Thoughts racing Eldarion could not think of a single joke.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door making everyone jump at the sudden noise in the quiet room. Eldarion sagged in relief at the interruption and met his Fathers amused look and wry smile. No-one else noticed his reaction as Arwen had leapt to her feet and the girls had to scramble to avoid being trampled underfoot.   
  
"Who would dare.. I left explicit instructions with the guard for no interruptions and all the servant were dismissed after clearing the supper away...." Arwen's rant continued as she stalked across the room to unlock the door.   
  
"Someone will pay for." She was cut of abruptly when she flung the door open hard enough for it to hit the wall behind with a resounding crash and bounce back off it before she caught it again. Every attention was on the door but all they could not see past Arwen's stiff form blocking the doorway.  
  
"Even you are supposed to follow orders despite what you may think of yourself."   
  
The cold sneer in Arwen's voice was enough to identify the person in the corridor. Eldarion looked at his Father who was getting to his feet a worried frown on his face. Whatever Legolas wanted must be important for him to risk the Queen's wrath. He generally stayed out of her way as much as was possible for him in his position as Commander of the Royal Guard and the Kings personal body guard but when they met he was always polite and respectful to her never giving her cause for complaint that she could and would use in arguments with her husband.  
  
"My apologies for the disruption to your evening, my Lady but I was instructed to inform your Majesties that Lords Elrond, Celeborn, Gloin and King Thranduil have arrived with their parties for tomorrows Council and they request a short audience with the Royal Family."  
  
As ever when he was dealing with the Queen Legolas kept his tone polite and humble. As Arwen couldn't find fault in the phasing of the message to take offence at she settled for taking her frustration out by slamming the heavy door shut in Legolas' face, before turning her glare upon her husband. Aragorn however clearly expecting a verbal attack turned to the twins with a smile.  
  
"Want to go and greet your Grandfather Elrond?"  
  
Two almost identical faces lit up at the ideas and Eldarion could almost hear the thought process happening under the dark hair, Elrond equals presents!  
  
"Yes please." They chorused together before dropping their heads to whisper to each other. no doubt speculation on what they might get.  
  
Aragorn stretched and turned to his Queen.  
  
"We should not keep the Lords waiting they will be weary from the travelling and I'm sure lord Elrond wished to see you and his grandchildren, it has been some years since his last visit."  
  
Both Aragorn and Eldarion watched Arwen closely. Her expression was sour and her eyes flashed angrily, she looked as though she would refuse just to spite her husband, then she gave a sharp nod.  
  
"I may as well try and retrieve some pleasure from this ruined evening and I do desire to speak with my Father."  
  
Ouch, Eldarion thought. Sometimes his mother could be very unpleasant when she didn't get her own way. Aragorn walked over to the door and opened it looking out into the corridor.  
  
"Legolas?" The Elf appeared out of the shadows across the corridor, unarmed and dressed in a dark silver grey tunic and charcoal leggings he had almost blended into the darkness.and stepped into the dinning room when Aragorn motioned him to. Arwen face twisted into a sneer and Eldarion looked to see what his sisters reactions to Legolas' presence would be today. Over the years they had had several differing opinions of Legolas, when they were little they had adored the Elf who, during stuffy feasts had spoken to and taken care of them when their nursemaids where otherwise occupied, he had taught them all to ride and often entertained them with tales of what Father did and saw on his trips outside the city. When they where about 8 or so the twins had decided they where very grown up and should do as Mother did, which meant that Legolas had been greeted with scorn from his previously adoring audience, now teenaged they altered between playing grownup and following Arwen's lead, and adolescent crushes with a desire to do anything to gain his attention. It was difficult to know which unsettled the blond Elf more, mini Arwen's or squabbling over who he liked best. However Eldarion was disappointed, apparently the thought of presents from Elrond was too engaging for his sisters to even notice Legolas was in the room. Eldarion forced himself to pay attention to the conversation happening in the room.  
  
"I left the Lords seated in the Library while the House Master and servants took their belongings to the prepared suites and settled their travelling companions in their quarters."  
  
"Did they give any reason for wanting to see us now rather than waiting to recover from the trip first?"  
  
"No, the House Master sent for me when they requested to speak with you, as he was under orders that you should not be disturbed tonight." Arwen snorted and muttered something that sounded like "At least someone knows here his place." but Aragorn ignored her indicating Legolas should continue. "When I inquired the purpose of the request I was told they needed to speak to you of a matter of some urgency."  
  
Aragorn nodded and turn to his family.  
  
"Let's go and welcome our guests." He indicated that everyone should precede him out of the room but Arwen had other ideas, she caught he husband's arm and flashing Legolas a triumphant look lead him out the door with the twins and following Eldarion shot a glance at Legolas as he followed his parents but the Elf was inscrutable as always. He turned his thoughts to the waiting Lords, he knew they wanted to speak to Aragorn and had probably only request to speak with the family out of courtesy so he didn't expect they to have to stay any longer than to exchange pleasantries before they would be dismissed with only Aragorn remaining to speak further with the Lords.   
  
He remembered Gloin easily, the Dwarf Lord came every year to the Lords Conference at mid-summer, he could remember being told frequently of one unfortunate meeting with the Dwarf when he had been about 3, he had been tired of sitting still and had sneaked away to hide in the curtains, from his hiding place he saw the edge of a long white plait and thinking it was his nurse looking for him he'd pulled it as hard as he could only to be terrified when Gloin swung into view and caught him. Boromir, the captain of the Army had been speaking to Gloin at the time, had never let Eldarion forget his mistake.  
  
He knew his grandfather Elrond and his mother's grandfather Celeborn quite well but only saw them every few years as they didn't always bother with the yearly gatherings in Minas Tirith, but he frequently heard from them.  
  
King Thranduil of Eryn Lasgalen Eldarion didn't know, he couldn't remember ever meeting the Elf Lord. In fact all he knew of him was he was Legolas' father had 2 other sons, 6 daughters and had had a falling out with Aragorn years ago before Aragorn was King, no-one he asked would tell him what the fight had been about. But as Eldarion knew Legolas had never been back to his home within Eldarion's life span the King would no doubt be pleased to see his son. Eldarion frowned thinking, if Thranduil was king that made Legolas a Prince and as the eldest of the family, heir to Thranduil's throne. So why was he leagues from home serving as Aragorn's bodyguard?  
  
They had reached the double doors to the Library and a servant opened the door and announced them to the rooms occupants as they entered.  
  
"King Aragorn Elessar and Queen Arwen. Crown Prince Eldarion. Princess Elanna and Princess Elwen." As always Legolas was unannounced and he took he usual place, standing just inside the room to one side where he could watch everyone while staying out of the line of sight for most people.   
  
"Is there anything I have get for your Majesties and Lordships?"  
  
"No that will be all." At Aragorn's words the servant bowed deeply and backed out of the room pulling the doors closed as he went.  
  
"We bid you welcome in Minas Tirith, King Thranduil, Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn and Lord Gloin. How was your journey?"  
  
"Agreeable, for the most part Sire." Came the gruff reply from the Dwarf. "How fares your family my Queen?"  
  
Arwen smiled pleased to have been included and immediately began to play host to her guest.  
  
"We are well, thank you Lord Gloin, I believe the children have grown rapidly since you last saw them. How is your family?"  
  
"They have indeed grown my Lady. My family is well, my second son Gimli who accompanied me is to be wed next year."  
  
"Be sure to notify us of the date won't you?"  
  
"Of course my Lady."  
  
Eldarion blocked the rest of the conversation out and glanced to the other visitors. Elrond and Celeborn where standing together talking quietly to each other but shooting puzzled glances in his direction. Eldarion frowned and looked down at himself trying to see what the matter was. Seeing nothing amiss he looked about then tuned to glance behind seeing the probable cause of the looks immediately, his sisters. Both where standing behind him staring straight at their grandfather and great grandfather with wistful and hurt expressions on their faces. He smirked they had probably noticed the distinct lack of packages anywhere in the room. Turning he studied the final person, the real mystery, King Thranduil looked like Legolas tall, slim with blond hair, blue eyes and the eternal youthfulness of his race he could have passed for his own son's brother. He was standing looking out the windows he had not, Eldarion realised even acknowledged his son's presence in the room. Eldarion was jolted out of his musings by his fathers hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It is getting late and you've have a long journey perhaps we could converse over breakfast in the morn?"  
  
"Of course! You must all be tired." Arwen said from her seat beside Elrond. "We must retire now so everyone is refreshed for the Council. Good night Ada," she kissed her father in the cheek. "Good night Lords." She nodded to the others. "Come along Elwen, Elanna." Both girls looked like they wanted to object but a quick look at their mothers grim expression changed their minds.  
  
As soon as the 3 women left and Legolas pulled the doors shut again, Aragorn nodded that they should all be seated and half pushed Eldarion down into the chair to his left. Legolas left his position and came to stand behind Aragorn when all the Lords where seated.  
  
"What is it that it could not wait until the Council convened tomorrow afternoon?"  
  
"On our way here we came across Orc tracks about a day out from here," Elrond frowned slightly. "they where a few days old but they were clear enough still to indicate a large party of about 50 Orcs they had come southwards then turned back. But it is worrying that there is such a large band so close to the city."  
  
"I'm aware of their presence they have been trailed for the past few days we hope to find out what reasons they have for venturing from the Northern Wastes let alone as far south as Gondor. I expect a full report tomorrow morning before the Council in which we will discuss this at depth." Aragorn sighed looking tired suddenly. "I thank you for bringing to my attention tonight though. Anything else?"  
  
"No" Celeborn replied with a smile. "It is good to know you are very much aware of happening in you Kingdom, but now I think we must retire for the night. With your leave Majesty?"  
  
Aragorn nodded and the four Lords bowed and left in silence. Aragorn turned to his son.   
  
"This could be a very serious threat to Middle Earths safety you need to know what is happening, so you will be attending the Council for as long as it lasts, not just the meals as your mother and sisters will. . Now get some sleep you will need it."  
  
Eldarion got up and left slowly, he'd never attended a Council before, not even the yearly one which dealt with general details but he was to attend this one which dealt with a serious threat, he felt vaguely ill, there had been no serious threats in 3000 years. He paused at the door looking back at his father, gone was the relaxed appearance of the early evening instead his father looked serious, tense and tired. As he watched Legolas sat down in the chair he'd just vacated and leaned in to speak quietly to Aragorn. Slowly his father relaxed slightly and smiled at his lover, he glanced over to the door and saw Eldarion.  
  
"Good night Father. Good night Legolas.2 he smiled at the Legolas' startled look and pulled the library doors closed, catching a glimpse of dark hair tangling with blond as the pair shared an embrace.  
  
tbc....  
  
Notes: Don't know when the next chapter will be this pretty much fried my brain and th eplan for part 2 is currently 2 words long. also I doubt chapters will be as long as this one I tend to get brain freeze at about 1000-1500 words.   
Warning: UK spelling. its too long for me to be bothered putting it through the hotmail spellcheck to americanise it. 


	3. Part 2

Back again. So much to do in RL exams xmas being ill etc so what do I do? Write fic :) Stuck review responses at bottom. Please point out any mistakes, I caught a couple while copying it over earlier.  
  
When Darkness Falls.  
Part 2.  
  
Aragorn groaned and buried his face under the pillow muttering oaths as bright morning light spilled into the room. He must have forgotten to close the shutters last night after Legolas and he left the Library. Speaking of his lover, there was a distinct lack of chuckling from the other side of the bed as usually accompanied his early morning grumbling. Lifting the pillow off his head slightly he peered out onto an empty bed. Frowning he sat up and looked about the room seeing no sign of Legolas or a explanation. In the 47 years they had been together it was rare for one to wake up alone and ever rarer for there to be no note left for the other. Unusual but perhaps not entirely surprising, it has been 40 years since Legolas heard seen or heard from his father and while his exile from Eryn Lasgalen had been his choice, Thranduil had never attempted a reconciliation or even contacted him.  
  
Aragorn rolled out of bed, squinted at the sun and deciding he had a couple of hours before he needed to get ready for Breakfast headed into his dressing room for some clothes. Pulling on an old pair of leggings and shirt he used for exercising, he slipped out of his bed chamber to hunt for his lover, the main living room was empty. He checked the other rooms in his suite finding them as empty each other. He paused at the door to the last in the suite, it was officially the room for his personal guard, for Legolas, but Aragorn could the easily count the number of times Legolas had actually stayed in it. Most of those had been the nights after Arwen had found out about their relationship.   
  
Just after Arwen's pregnancy with Eldarion had been confirmed with the Healers and Midwife she had asked one of her handmaids why Aragorn no longer visited her. Legolas had always maintained Aragorn should tell Arwen the truth about them but Aragorn was certain Arwen had known since it seemed almost everyone in Middle Earth did, it had been quite the scandal when Legolas had been disowned by his father King Thranduil of Eryn Lasgalen. Arwen had taken the news rather badly and after a few days of screaming abuse at everyone in sight, moved out of her suite in the Royal apartments and into a tower at the far end of the Palace where she still remained, it had been after Eldarion's birth before the direct insults had stopped and another 4 years before Aragorn, Elrond and Galadriel had persuaded her to have the twins. Legolas had remained in the small guards room until Arwen had moved away and a few nights afterwards. The room was empty as well.  
  
Aragorn frowned, Legolas was nowhere in their suite and it was still too early for there to be much for him to do. He opened the main door to the corridor and peered about it, the only people in evidence where the Guards at the entrance to the Royal apartments. He slipped out closing the heavy door silently and made for the small spiral staircase that lead directly to the quarters of the trusted servants that directly served the Royal family. From there he made his way down into the kitchens, glad that his infrequent contact with the lower staff and his old clothes allowed him to pass through the busy crowds bustling about the kitchens unnoticed.   
  
He made it out through the trade mans entrance and headed around the kitchen gardens and greenhouses to the formal walled gardens that lead to the wooded wilderness garden created by his mother Queen Gilraen in an area of the Palace grounds that had been untended for years in favour of the more formal ornamental gardens that the previous Queens had created. Aragorn paid these structures little attention as he passed through, heading instinctively for the gateway that lead into the woodland garden.  
  
He found Legolas in the centre of the garden curled in the root cluster of one of the few Mallorn trees that grew outside Lothlorien. The blond Elf looked up and smiled warmly at his love. He was Aragorn noted still in the clothes he had been wearing the previous night.   
  
"How long have you been out here?"  
  
"Since you fell asleep. I could not sleep and needed to think, this is the best place for it." He patted the ground beside him.  
  
Aragorn took the hint and folded himself into the hollow beside Legolas who promptly leaned back and curled into his side, resting his head on Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn hugged the lithe form closer to him and buried his face in the soft hair.  
  
"You miss them don't you?"  
  
"They're my kin, yes I miss them but it is when Father pretends I don't exist, never existed that it hurts. He just looks through me as though there is no-one, if he even has to look in my direction at all."  
  
"I'm sorry." Aragorn couldn't stop the apology from slipping out though he knew the reaction those words tended to provoke, he still felt guilt over his lovers estrangement from his home. He felt the slim body against hi tense then relax with a frustrated sigh.  
  
Legolas pushed himself up into a seated position to look his lover in the eye.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about, unless you are sorry I made the decision I did?"  
  
Legolas fought down a smirk at Aragorn's reaction, wide staring eyes mouth hanging open and head shaking frantically was not an image most of Middle Earth would associate with their staid and reserved King.  
  
"I made the choice to follow you here to be with you knowing the consequences of my decision Father had made it abundantly clear what would happen if I went against his wishes concerning our relationship. I choose you and us. I don't regret that decision. Never have. It just hurts at times knowing I'll never be a part of my family again. But I do have you and for that I am thankful. Now I think we should go back before people start to look for you and fear you have been stolen away overnight." He rose pulling Aragorn with him and started for the gate, grinning mischievously. "Come along Little One."  
  
"Don't call me Little One. It's annoying. How am I supposed to be a respected King if people hear me called that." Aragorn grumbled about the nickname Legolas had given him the first time they met in Eryn Lasgalen nearly 110 years before.  
  
Legolas just laughed.  
  
"To Men you may be quite old but to me you are still young enough to be a Little One. I am more that 2 thousand years older that you after all." He smirked at the indignant King. "Besides If you want people to respect you and take you seriously you should stop pouting like a child."   
  
Aragorn narrowed his eyes at the smug Elf then smiled evilly to himself, he straightened his shoulders and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Child! I'm not a child!" Thinking back on his children's tantrums he stamped his foot for emphasis on the last word before dissolving into laughter at the startled expression on his companion's face it wasn't often anyone could catch Legolas off guard and he enjoyed any opportunity to do so.  
  
Legolas for his part simply stood watching Aragorn with a unrestrained grin enjoying the carefree atmosphere that would end as soon as their day started officially. Aragorn was naturally reserved and as the reports of the attacks had come in these few months he had become even more so. It was a rare sight to see him forget everything and joke around even in private. Legolas was content to watch and feign disapproval when Aragorn looked at him, which set Aragorn off again. He closed his eyes in regret as he heard someone approach the gate from the walled gardens, the laughter cut off abruptly as Aragorn caught the sound also and he opened his eyes to see a sober expression on the Kings face. It would not be dignified for the High King of Middle Earth to be found acting in such an unrestrained manner, at least that is what had been drummed into Aragorn's all his life both during his childhood in Eryn Lasgalen and his training in the Palace before his coronation. It was this training that had lead to Aragorn becoming so reserved in all matters.  
  
"Your Majesty?"  
  
Aragorn turned to face the newcomer as he came along the path in search of Aragorn, Legolas moved quickly into the traditional position for the Kings bodyguard, one step behind and to the left of the King.  
  
"Your Majesty."  
  
"Yes Thesdil?" Aragorn queried as his personal manservant bowed.  
  
"Majesty, the Lords are starting to rise for breakfast, Captain Boromir has returned and is waiting in your study to speak with you before breakfast. He says it is a matter of some urgency."  
  
"Thank you Thesdil. Tell the Captain I will speak with him presently."  
  
"Very well your Majesty." Thesdil bowed low again and quickly exited the garden via the gate.  
  
Legolas watched the gate swing shut behind the manservant and turned his gaze on Aragorn, from the set of his shoulders and the way he held himself it was clear this was his King rather than his lover.   
  
Aragorn spared a glance back over his shoulder, before striding towards the gate to start the days duties, Legolas following at his shoulder silently.  
  
As they swept through the gardens towards the palace Legolas continued his favourite pastime, observing Aragorn. Unlike other half Elves Legolas had met Aragorn more closely resembled a Man than an Elf at least superficially though if you took the time to notice there where many signs of his dual heritage.   
  
In stature he resembled a Man, broad shoulders and thick muscles as opposed to the slender willowy frame normally associated with Elves and half Elves.   
  
The resemblance to Men was heightened by the short growth of beard, which no Elf could sport and his hair was worn to the shoulder as was the fashion for Men. The resemblance was what Aragorn had wished for, as most of his day to day dealings where with Men he had thought, rightly so, that they would respond better to their own race or at least someone who wasn't obviously different. Aragorn had grown the beard to partially disguise his unchanging face when those around him had aged noticeably. The hair was not such a change, shorter that heÕd worn it in his youth it was less bother to comb out in the morning but still more than adequate to hide his most definite Elvish feature, his ears. While not as pointed as a true Elf's they was still distinct tapering enough to mark him as having close Elf blood.   
  
His movements where those of an Elf, fluid, graceful in a way few Men could replicate and a footfall too soft and light to belong to any Man.   
  
They entered the Palace by a side door and swiftly made their way up the staircases to the Royal apartments where Boromir would be waiting in Aragorn's private study. Entering the corridor where the Apartments were located Legolas caught the shocked looks on the guards faces and grimaced internally, obviously Aragorn had managed to get out and look for him without the guards being aware of it. He made a mental note to bring this to Aragorn's attention later, it was a frequent squabble between them as Legolas felt the guards should always know the Kings whereabouts a concern that he felt had been validated one morning just after the coronation when Aragorn had slipped out to find him and they had come back to find the Palace in an uproar thinking the new King had been kidnapped. Aragorn had thought it extremely amusing and still did while it has worried Legolas about a lack of security.  
  
Reaching the door to the King's apartments Aragorn shoved them open with a resounding crash which Legolas mused was as good a way of waking everyone else on the floor as any if not as polite as most. Boromir appeared out of the study doorway at the sound. It was clear the Captain had come to report as soon as he arrived. He was still in his mud stained travelling clothes and cloak.  
  
"Your Majesty." He sketched a quick bow and turned to follow them into the study.  
  
Aragorn took his seat at the desk and waved Boromir to a chair on the other side. He ignored Legolas, leaving him to close the doors and stand by them, after all these years he had given up on trying to get Legolas to relax his vigilance and while he would occasionally add something to the discussion it would only be during private meetings like this and then only with certain people preferring to be ignored and left to do his own job as a lowly bodyguard.  
  
Legolas finished locking the doors and stood leaning lightly against a bookcase while Boromir took off his cloak and set it on the back of a second chair before dropping heavily into the one Aragorn had indicated.   
  
"King Elessar." Boromir paused as though searching for words. "We followed a group of Orcs for a week then we spilt and tracked other groups."  
  
Aragorn stared hard at his Captain who raised a hand to ward off the any objection.  
  
"Against your orders I know, but we considered it a justifiable risk, they could have attacked us at any point but as we were not in their way they ignored our presence. These Orc don't behave like any we have ever seen before. They move with purpose. They raid only when a town is in their path, they follow set trails and don't deviate as though their actions where more important. They seem to be mapping territory. Learning the lay of the land and testing whatever fortifications they come across."  
  
"They're a scout party rather than raiders?"  
  
"So it would seem. As I said I've never seem them act like this nor heard or read of it in the annuls. It's as though they have a purpose and we are at the centre of it."  
  
"Orcs don't have purposes."  
  
"Unless someone is controlling them."  
  
Aragorn and Boromir twisted to look at Legolas.  
  
"You think someone is controlling them?" The King questioned.  
  
"It is possible. It has been done before by Morgoth and Sauron."  
  
Boromir shuddered slightly at the names earning him a sharp glance from his King.  
  
"Naming them will not invoke them."  
  
"I know but on both those occasions Middle Earth was almost lost and indeed Numenor was lost. It is hard to think such evil necessary to control the Orcs could have arisen here again without our being aware of it."  
  
"I think we should leave this until the council convenes after breakfast and we have more input, it wouldn't do to formulate plans without hearing all evidence. You, my friend, should bathe I'll arrange for breakfast to be sent to your quarters. I expect the council to start in a couple of hours, get what rest you can, it will be a long day I fear."  
  
"Yes your Majesty." Boromir rose slowly to his feet.   
  
"King Elessar." He bowed quickly, lifted his cloak and headed for the doors as Legolas opened them, nodding to the Elf as he passed him.  
  
The remaining pair watched as Boromir left the apartment before Legolas pulled the doors shut again and took a seat.   
  
"You really believe someone may be orchestrating these incursions?"  
  
"I do, it seems to be the only sensible option.Though who could be controlling them or how I know not. Orcs simply do not have the minds to organise themselves."  
  
"Forgive me Legolas but.."  
  
"They where once Elves?" He interrupted. Aragorn nodded. "It's true but from studying our histories and questioning my tutors it seem to have been agreed that along with their bodies broken and corrupted their spirits and minds where also destroyed leaving only base instincts to drive them along with their enslavement to Morgoth. It has also been assumed that when Morgoth fell and many of the Orcs went with him they where the original ones, the ones with the link to him, the Elves he destroyed. Of course that is mostly conjecture and there is no solid proof. But from observation over the millennia since Orc have existed they have never shown any ability or inclination to organise themselves."  
  
Legolas tilted his head to one side and glanced towards the door before rising to his feet. Aragorn looked at him curiously then caught what his lover had heard, someone moving around in the main room. Legolas relaxed minutely as a soft knock sounded.  
  
"King Elessar?"  
  
Legolas opened the doors to let Thesdil in.  
  
"Ahh. Your Majesty breakfast is ready to be served and most of the Lords are in the Great Hall awaiting your presence."  
  
"Of course Thesdil." Aragorn rose and left the study headed for the main door before he realised something was different. Turning back he realised Legolas was not behind him as usual but was still standing in the study doorway with Thesdil who was looking rather uncomfortable.  
  
"Is something amiss?"  
  
"Your Majesty... um.." Thesdil floundered.  
  
"What Thesdil means is perhaps you should change into something more appropriate for a king attending an official function." Legolas' tone remained even and respectful but Aragorn could see amusement in his eyes and frowned slightly looking down at himself before flushing slightly. Taking in the old, stained black leggings almost worn through at the knees, the heavily scuffed and scored leather of his oldest riding boots and the long sleeved grey shirt that had a dozen or so patches and various rents still awaiting repair.  
  
"Perhaps you are correct." Aragorn conceded and changed direction heading for the bedroom.  
  
Thesdil nodded at Legolas before leaving the apartments to check on arrangements. Once the servant left Legolas followed Aragorn to change his own clothes.  
  
"That could have been embarrassing." A muffled voice stated from the middle of a grey silk shirt and a long velvet tunic.  
  
"Would I let that happen to you?" Legolas smiled sweetly as he helped untangle the shirt and tunic ignoring the grumbling within. "You know it would be easier to put them on separately."   
  
A dark glare was his only reply as Aragorn managed to get his head out. Legolas left him to finish getting dressed and swiftly shed this own moss stained clothes pulling fresh ones on turning back to find Aragorn dressed but jerking at his shirts high collar trying to get it to sit properly. Realising he was being watched Aragorn gave it one last tug and fastened it before pointedly ignoring Legolas and sweeping out an amused Elf trailing in his wake.  
  
tbc...  
  
Feed the plot bunnies.  
  
layfield: Thank you  
  
Broken Mind: I don't flame people for opinions :) the actual chapters shouldn't be too jumpy.  
  
Vanessa: Thank-you :)  
  
Goldleaf: umm I suppose that would be one way of putting it. Hope I managed to explain it some more this time.  
  
jigsaw: Thanks  
  
Ithildin: Somehow I seem to have the urge to say "Yes Mistress." :) 


	4. Part 3

(notes at the bottom)  
When Darkness Falls  
Part 3  
  
The Lords and their entourages as well as members of the court where already in the Great Hall when the Royal family arrived for breakfast. They all rose to their feet when the trumpet sounded to herald the arrival of the King and Queen.  
  
Privately Eldarion despised the strict formality that dictated most of their daily activities. He knew his father agreed with him but his Mother and sisters enjoyed the attention and sided with the advisors who insisted they follow the ancient traditions laid down over the centuries. As they reached the top table indicted the Hall should be seated. Breakfast was served quickly, for once most of the inane chattering that usually accompanied any meals attended by the court was absent and an unusual tension permeated the air.   
  
Eldarion glanced down the table at his sisters and their companions, they were silent, staring wide eyed around the room at the assembled nobles obviously picking up on the atmosphere. The silence of his sisters unnerved him more than he would ever acknowledge, normally they would be whispering and weighing up the good and bad points of the young sons of noblemen trying to pick out prospective husbands or on a few embarrassing occasions discussing prospective wives for him.  
  
He looked back to his plate, he wasn't hungry the general atmosphere had robbed him of what appetite he'd had that morning. His thoughts turned again to the reason of this Lord's Council, he had seen some of the report scrolls that had been filtering in sitting on his fathers desk and read a couple of them. The contents had been disturbing, hunting parties going missing without trace, people being burned out of villages, the men and old folk slaughtered, women and children used as sport before being killed or eaten, mentions of rape and other cruelties had filled pages of scrolls. One report in particular had made a lasting impression, it had been written on a sheet of cured hide as opposed to paper, not unusual as many of the out lying villages often used spare hide which was plentiful rather than press paper, but this roll had an unusual and unpleasant scent clinging to it faintly. He'd been unable to identify the smell at first knowing only that he'd smell it somewhere before. The report detailed the attack of a traders caravan that had been unfortunate to cross the path of an Orc hoard, the caravans had been left untouched but there where no survivors just a large bonfire full of bones. As he'd read he remembered where he'd smelt the bitter aroma before. One of the palace cats had climbed into an unused oven to sleep, guests where expected in the palace and the cook had ordered all ovens lit to warm over night, the palace had awoke the next morning to a foul stench from the kitchens of burnt meat, hair and singed bones. It had taken days to rid the lower levels of the palace of the stink. It had been the same smell that clung to the cured hide in his hands.   
  
After the realisation he'd dropped the scroll and bolted from the study, running past his father and Denethor in the hallway. His stomach roiled at the memory and swallowing dryly he fought to keep the meagre amount of food he'd managed to force down from escaping.  
  
Raising his head to seek a distraction he met his fathers concerned gaze, flushing slightly in shame that his weakness should be so apparent. He looked down again at his plate wishing fervently that anything other than sausage had been served this morning. Feeling a light touch to his elbow he turned to his father to protest his lack of appetite only to be handed a basket of sliced fresh baked Seed and Honey Loaf.   
  
You will need something in your stomach this morning. I doubt you'll feel like eating much at lunch either. This might be more palatable for you. Aragorn gave him a strained smile and for the first time Eldarion notice the shadows around and in his eyes.   
  
Setting the bread on the table he noticed the mostly untouched breakfast in front of his father. The uneaten crust of a slice of the Seed Loaf on the edge of the plate was the only sign the King had eaten anything himself. Grabbing a slice and the dish of butter Eldarion turned to thank his father only for the words to die on his tongue at the worried frown on Aragorn's face as he studied the assembled Lords. Glancing further down the table he noticed his mother speaking to one of her handmaids unaware of the pained expression on her husbands face. Lifting and buttering a second slice he elbowed his father in the ribs. Aragorn started and glanced at his son in askance. Eldarion handed him the bread and echoed his fathers warning.  
  
You'll need something in your stomach.   
  
Aragorn blinked and took the slice with a small smile and a nod. An almost silent clapping noise sounded behind them and Aragorn made a face, which was betrayed by the the brief sparkle of laughter in his eyes, and heaved a long suffering sigh before returning to his contemplation of the tables while chewing the bread. Eldarion, seeing Arwen was still occupied and unaware of the exchange, risked a glance behind to the once again silent Legolas who smiled briefly to him in thanks then and pointedly folded his hands behind himself again, falling back into the roll of inscrutable bodyguard. Eldarion turned back to finish his bread just before his mother glanced his way.  
  
Really Eldarion, bread and butter is not a proper breakfast for you. She glanced to Aragorn for support but was ignored. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at her husband, who jumped slightly and looked towards her with a puzzled expression.  
  
Did you just kick...  
  
Really Aragorn, I would expect you to be more attentive to your children's health. She interrupted.  
  
Aragorn frowned and glanced at his three children.   
  
They look fine to me.  
  
Eldarion has had no breakfast!  
  
He has eaten some breakfast and besides he's old enough to look after himself without you fussing at him.   
  
That was obviously the wrong thing to say as Arwen's lips thinned and her gaze became icy. Eldarion seeking to prevent a public spectacle leaned forward.  
  
Mother, I am fine. I just don't have much appetite this morning and all I will be doing today is sitting in council.  
  
Arwen's attention switched from husband to son and after a few moment her expression softened very slightly.   
  
Of course my dear, it is just my place as a parent to worry about you. She gave him a rather bitter smile which, as she turned away turned into a sneer due to Aragorn's lack of reaction to her not so subtle dig.  
  
Eldarion put down the slice of bread he'd been eating losing what appetite he had recovered at his mother's attempt to get a rise out of her husband. Looking up he met his fathers gaze.  
  
Leaning down slightly so as not to be overheard Aragorn whispered.   
  
At Eldarion's confirming nod Aragorn glanced at the rest of the table then drained his goblet and rose, the Hall silenced immediately when he rapped the table with the goblet.  
  
"Council will convene in half an hour in the Council Chamber as usual."  
  
With that Aragorn lead the way out of the Great Hall. The court rising to their feet to acknowledge the King's departure, Eldarion and the rest of the family following.  
  
As the doors closed behind them the Hall's sparse conversation picked up again.  
  
  
  
Arwen, I need to go over some things with Eldarion before the council convenes. We'll speak later.  
  
Arwen scowled unhappy at being interrupted and brushed aside.   
  
As you wish. Come along girls. With that she swept along the hall towards the drawing room the twins hurrying to keep up.  
  
Aragorn watched them leave with a weary expression before turning to his son.  
  
Come on, there's a few things we need to discuss. He motioned for Eldarion to follow him and they headed upstairs to the large official study rather that the small private one normally favoured by the King.   
  
Once inside with the doors shut Aragorn waved his son to a chair in front of the fireplace and sat on the foot stool in front of him.  
  
Eldarion... this council... odds are it will not be pleasant. I know you have seen and heard some of the reports that have been coming in recently. Eldarion inwardly cringed waiting for a rebuke. Looking up again when he didn't detect any censure in his fathers tone. I know you are curious as to what is going on, and you do deserve to know. But the fact remains that no-one knows what is happening at least not for sure and that's what this council is about. Each of the Lords are getting information form their own lands we are each looking at parts of a puzzle but hopefully with everyone here, with more information available we may be able to see more of the picture and then begin to help.  
  
Father. What will happen if we cannot contain these attacks?  
  
Aragorn studied his son for a few moments reflecting on how much he'd matured in the past few months from a gangly youth to a young man.  
  
I don't know. he replied softly leaning forward to look Eldarion straight in the eye. We just have to hope a solution will present itself before the situation gets much worse.  
  
A quiet knock broke the silence that followed.  
  
  
  
Legolas poked his head into the room, then opened the door fully and bowed The Lords are assembled in the Council Chambers.  
  
Then we'd best not keep them waiting. Aragorn rose and pulled Eldarion to his feet and looked him over from head to toe. You'll do. Just try not to fall asleep, or don't snore too loudly if you do, some of the Lords might take offence.   
  
Aragorn grinned quickly and swept out the door before Eldarion could think of anything to say. Wordlessly he followed.  
  
Eldarion trailed after his father on the way to the Council Chamber lost in thought. He privately had hoped to avoid official duties like this for a few more years at least, one of the advantages to being immortal and having immortal parents. It wasn't though he'd thought he'd never have to take up official duties, after all most of his life had been spent in training for them, but he hadn't planned on doing so just yet and certainly nothing so serious. After 3000 years of peace with only the occasional trade dispute and border skirmish with Haradwaith most people become complacent with the feeling that Middle Earth was safe from war, a feeling that Eldarion realise he had shared though it had never been encouraged by his Tutors or his father. He had studied the old battles, knew all the legends such as the War of the Ring, been trained to ride and fight like all the boys in the Palace and barracks but like them had never though to have any opportunity for the skills to be necessary except perhaps in the annual games.   
  
As they grew closer to the Chambers he could hear the noise of the Lords as they argued amongst themselves, the large doors stood open and through them Eldarion could see glimpses of colour moving in bright sunlight.  
  
The little procession halted for a moment just outside the doors to allow the Speaker to call the Lords to order and introduce the King. Eldarion peered between his father and Legolas for his first sight of the Chambers in use. Often when younger he would sneak into the huge, dark empty hall with a few friends and a couple of candles take his fathers seat at the head table and pretend to have his own councils. Normally they would reach an abrupt end when one of the house keeping staff threw them out with a severe tongue-lashing, they never did work out how anyone ever knew they where there. The dark silent hall of his youthful excursions was dramatically different when seen in use. The shutters where thrown open to reveal windows almost the full height of the hall letting the morning light stream in. The tables and chairs that had only been tripping hazards in the gloom where revealed to be long tables in two U' shaped formations one inside the other, the inner one being smaller in size and, Eldarion noted shorter in height as well in deference to the Dwarf Lords that currently stood around it. There where two tables at the open end of the U' one raised to see over the one in front where the Speaker, his aides and the Istari where standing. As the Speaker finished announcing the arrival of the High king and Crown Prince of Middle Earth the Royal party moved onto the room to the raised table at the head of the Chamber and took their seats. Aragorn in the centre with Eldarion to his left beside Faramir and Denethor and Boromir on his right, Legolas and three other members of the royal bodyguard stood directly behind the table near the wall unarmed. It was a rule that no one carry weapons of war into a council, to do so was a sign of disrespect towards the other attendees. The doors where shut and this acted as a signal to the Lords to take their own seats. While the hall was quieting Eldarion glanced about himself and noted the ornate ceiling design and banners that hung from the walls. The banners represented all the countries in Middle Earth and parts of their designs where echoed in the gold and jewel encrusted emblems that decorated the ceiling.  
  
Eldarion shifted his attention forward again as the Speaker banged his gavel once for silence.  
  
The Council is now in session. Is there any other business to be considered before we address the issues that have necessitated the calling of this Council? The Lords remained silent several shaking their heads. Then let us address the issue proposed, these attacks on our lands.  
  
Several of the human Lords leapt to their feet demanding men and supplies to defend their lands each of them insisting their need was the greatest. A young dwarf also rose to refute the men's claims saying that his people where more at risk since the provinces of Arnor had been little troubled by the Orcs. Faramir leaned closer to Eldarion and whispered. Duin from the Grey Mountains his father, the previous Lord was killed in one of the first attacks along with his four elder siblings leaving Duin in charge. The men he is opposing are local provincial governors from Arnor, every half year or so a new one is elected so we rarely see the same ones, they report to Lord Halbarad. I don't think he likes their approach.  
  
Eldarion focused on Halbarad as he tried to unobtrusively get his governors to retake their seats and follow procedure amid increasing grumbling from the other Lords. Just as Eldarion saw the Speaker reach for his gavel a new voice broke in.   
  
Friends of old and recent acquaintance. Everyone looked towards the back of the Chamber where the Elven Counsellors sat, the fact that they never joined in with the general arguments and only rarely attended Councils often caused several of the other Lords to forget their presence. Everyone focused on the tall dark figure speaking.  
  
Elrond glared around the hall. You have been summoned to answer a threat of great importance. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall.   
  
Silence fell over the hall as the Elf Lord reclaimed his seat.  
  
Aragorn let the weight of the words sink in before standing to address his Lords. Lord Elrond is right, we will only be able to unearth the reasons for these attacks and formulate a plan against them by working together. Fighting amongst ourselves aids no-one except perhaps our enemies. We each have been receiving reports from armed patrols detailing the movements of the Orcs. what we need now is to combine our efforts and devise a way of stopping these incursions into our lands.  
  
A murmur of agreement ran through the hall and King Theoden of Rohan rose to his feet.   
  
"Aragorn, we have been trying our best but we are beginning to take heavy casualties. My son was wounded day before last in a raid in the Westfold whilst leading a scout group tracking some Orcs heading north."  
  
"Badly?"  
  
"Severely I am told, the news reached us as we were travelling here, but there is perhaps some hope of his recovering. My niece Eowyn is looking after him and she has some considerable skill as a healer.  
  
If I may speak, my Lords? Saruman the White, head of the Istari order rose. At the speakers nod he continued. There has been no evidence of reason for these attacks, there has always been minor skirmishes through out history with these creatures admittedly around the borders of out lands. Recently our population has been growing and moving into new areas that had previously been left to the wild. Is it not possible that these more frequent attacks could be caused by the very heavy winter and bad summer last year. Many of our crops failed and the Orcs inhabit a much harsher environ than we do. It is possible that they are simply searching for food and our new settlements are now occupying where they have previously hunted forcing them to forage further into our land. If this is so then it would seem likely that the attacks will stop soon and any action such as scout groups or armed patrol will only endanger our men by making it more likely for them to meet thus provoking the situation.  
  
Once again murmurings broke out as the Lords considered this idea, most shaking their heads.  
  
Saruman, I fear I must disagree with you assessment. Aragorn leaned forward to look at the Wizard. For centuries records have been kept by the Dwarfs and the Rangers of the movements of Orcs that cross the borders, where they forage, how they are armed, the patterns in which they move. No new settlements have been created in the areas where this activity is highest in an effort to prevent such problems as you suggest. In fact they have almost entirely avoided their previous haunts and moved into the heart of Middle Earth, where their behaviour is inconsistent with foraging. If they where simply hunting they would stay in familiar plains or avoid large groups of people. Instead they seem to be seeking the villages out or so I have been informed. Does anyone have any evidence to the contrary of this?  
  
The Lords shook their heads as one.  
  
It seems then I am wrong. i had forgotten how zealous your scribes are at keeping records Aragorn. Saruman inclined his head and sat.  
  
Theoden stood again, while our records are not as extensive as the ones here, we too have noticed this disturbing trend, rarely since the War of the Ring have Orcs penetrated as far as Rohan so on the few occasions they have detailed records where taken of all activity. As you said this time they are not following any of the previous patterns. My nephew Eomer here," he indicated the young man to his right who unfolded a large map of Rohan spreading it on the table in front of his uncle. has been drawing up maps of all the attacks in Rohan and there does appear to be a pattern to the movements, a rather disturbing pattern. While there are small bands freely roaming the countryside they seem to be retracing the same routes, these route are some of our main roads. While other larger groups are concentrating on attacking farms and villages, this has resulted in many people moving to the larger towns leaving wide corridors of uninhabited land around those roads.   
  
Boromir and Faramir left the head table to see the map joined by several of the other Lords as Theoden continued his explanation. We have also marked where the main Orc camps are located. Theoden paused. They are generally on high ground over looking the land they have cleared, there are even several in our old defensive positions from when Rohan was a separate country. They been unused for centuries but are easily defended and difficult to attack. I fear the Orcs mean to stay.  
  
Faramir ran back to the head table and whispered to Aragorn who nodded and rose banging a goblet on the table for attention while Faramir slipped quietly out the door. If we provide you with the maps could you all do as Theoden and Eomer have done? Mark all that you can, attacks, camps, routes travelled and anything else you can think of whether it seems insignificant or not. There's a couple of hours before dinner, do what you can and then give the maps to Faramir, we'll reconvene this afternoon and see what the maps can tell us.  
  
Faramir slipped back in the door a pile of rolled maps under one arm and a small message tube in his other hand, he dropped the rolls on the Speakers table for the aides to distribute and walked over to the group of Lords still pouring over the Rohan map.  
  
  
  
The Rohan king excused himself from the centre of the group and followed Faramir away from the table a bit.  
  
Eomer had already prepared a copy of the map for you to keep. He held the folded hide towards the tactician who stared at him silently before rousing himself and accepting the map. Is something wrong?  
  
While I was getting the maps I ran into Hama, he gave me a message for you from Edoras. It arrived via messenger bird just after the Council was convened this morning so he couldn't pass it along before now. He handed the king the small leather tube in Rohan colours and stepped back to afford the king some privacy.  
  
By now the knot of Lords had mostly dispersed back to their own seats with maps of their own lands to mark. Faramir noticed his brother and father arguing about something on their own map. Beside them, he noticed Aragorn, watching Theoden closely before rising and coming down the hall waving Eldarion back when he made to follow. Faramir turned to look at the Rohan king again, he had turned pale and moved back to his seat as if daze, dropping the message in front of Eomer. Eomer snatched the paper up then dropped it as if burnt.   
  
Aragorn arrived at Faramir's side.  
  
Theodred.. My son is dead. Alas, that these evil days shall be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house. Please excuse me.  
  
Of course. Aragorn clasped his shoulder for a brief moment as Theoden passed him. I'm sorry.  
  
Theoden nodded in acknowledgement and hurried from the room. Eomer made as if to follow but stopped when Aragorn shook his head before turning back to the head table. Faramir sat down on Theoden's chair and motioned to the map still spread out in front of Eomer.  
  
I was hoping you'd help me with the maps when the Lords are finished marking them? It would be quicker with two of us working together. Eomer glanced towards the door Theoden had used. Hama and Gamling were waiting in the corridor.  
  
Eomer nodded. Then you shall have my help with the maps.  
  
Aragorn returned to the head table slowly, deep in thought, under close scrutiny from his lover and his son. As he sat he turned to look at Eldarion who met his searching gaze in confusion.  
  
  
  
Aragorn watched him a moment longer then turned his head and stared out over rest of the Chamber. Eldarion glanced behind his father to Legolas who was intently studying Aragorn with his head on one side, a slight furrow in his brow. The sound of a goblet being knocked against wood jerked his attention back to his father, now standing again.  
  
Dinner will be served in the Great hall at the usual time. He paused. We have just been informed that Theodred son of Theoden has died. This Council will be recessed until this afternoon to give you time to work on the maps here, when you finish please give them to Faramir.  
  
The Speaker rose and banged the gavel once. Council in recess.  
  
Aragorn nodded to the hall then spun and headed for the door leaving Eldarion and some of the guards scrambling to catch up with him. Legolas fell in behind Aragorn smoothly, then as Aragorn twisted to speak to him peeled off and made his way up the hall towards the Elven Lords. Eldarion seeing his father wait in the corridor with the other three guards paused too and peered back in the doorway watching Legolas, as he had the night before Thranduil ignore his son's presence entirely except for a brief glance as he approached. Legolas bowed to the other Elves and bent down to speak to Elrond. Whatever was said made Elrond glance towards the doorway and Eldarion flinched back instinctively at being caught spying. He moved forward again chiding himself for being over-reacting. His grandfather was speaking to Celeborn and Glorfindel, they nodded in reply and Elrond turned back to Legolas. A moment later Legolas broke away heading back towards the doors and Eldarion stepped back further into the corridor to find his father watching him again.  
  
Aragorn opened his mouth as though to speak then shook his head and motioned for them to continue down the corridor as Legolas rejoined the group. They continued swiftly back to the main part of the palace and up the stairs towards the family apartments. In the main anteroom before the corridor where the Royal family where generally housed the guards split off heading into the guards mess room to the right of the chamber while Aragorn, Eldarion and Legolas continued on to the private apartments alone. The six guards that lined the corridor snapped to attention upon seeing the king. Aragorn simply ignored them and headed towards his suite of rooms. As the trio approached the doors opened and Thesdil came out and bowed.  
  
King Aragorn, Queen Arwen is waiting in your study to speak with you.  
  
Aragorn froze momentarily as remembered dismissing his wife that morning and promising to talk later. How long has the Queen been waiting?  
  
Since the Council session started, my lord.  
  
Aragorn winced, Arwen would be furious about the earlier brush off and had been stewing on it all morning, whatever awaited him would not be pleasant.   
  
Thank you Thesdil please have some refreshments sent up.  
  
Of course, my lord. Thesdil bowed and practically scurried down the corridor. Clearly Arwen had been taking out her displeasure at being kept waiting on him. Aragorn glanced at the open door and stepped forward just as Eldarion stepped back.  
  
Umm.. I'll go and wait in my rooms until dinner.. He trailed off catching his fathers look.  
  
It's probably about your going to to live in Imladris so you can just follow me in. You complained when Arwen insisted you stayed here rather than going two years ago that you had no say in the decision, now's your chance. Aragorn motioned for Eldarion to precede him into the suite. Eldarion walked into the large sitting room thinking there were times he didn't like either of his parents.   
  
Legolas pulled the doors closed before moving off into the small room reserved for the kings personal body guard, though in Legolas' case it was normally used as a separate study for and a place to store excess belongings, and shutting the door. Long ago it had been decided by Legolas not to flaunt his relationship with Aragorn in front of Arwen so generally he tried to stay out of her way and she avoided their chambers, and when she did have occasion to visit he remained out of sight in the guard room.  
  
The door to the study was slightly ajar and Aragorn steeled himself before pushing it fully open and walking in, Eldarion following.  
  
Arwen didn't even look up as her husband entered and her tone was chilly.  
  
Aragorn strived for polite neutrality, seeing his wife seated at his desk looking through some reports.  
  
I really must insist that Eldarion remain here with us, where it is safe.  
  
Eldarion's head snapped round to stare at his mother from where he had seated himself next to the fire.  
  
Actually I think he would be safer in Imladris with your father,if we are invaded I am the principle target the further he is from me the better chance of survival. Besides Imladris is protected by the Elvish spells and guarded by excellent fighters, better soldiers than any we have here in fact.  
  
I know that! If he reaches Imladris he will be perfectly safe it is the journey that I see as dangerous and thus unnecessary! She snapped looking up for the first time and seeing Eldarion also in the room. Eldarion, dear surely you see this decision is for the best, you can always go next year can't you? she smiled sweetly at her son.  
  
I.. I suppose so but..  
  
There, that's settled them. Eldarion will stay and I will tell Ada..  
  
No Arwen. Eldarion will be leaving with Elrond when the Council is finished. He will be perfectly safe travelling with your father, brothers and Glorfindel. I will be sending bodyguards with him and they will be travelling with Celeborn and Galadriel as far a Lothlorien. they are coming up to discuss travelling arrangements as soon as they are done in the Council Chamber!  
  
I'm only asking that our son be kept safe and he's happy to stay here.   
  
No Arwen you're not, you are demanding as usual, let Eldarion make his own choices. Eldarion do you want to go to Imladris now or next year?  
  
Eldarion glanced between his feuding parents either choice had consequences.  
  
I could go to Imladris next year b..  
  
There you see at least someone round here can see sense. Arwen broke in triumphantly smiling nastily at her husband.  
  
Arwen's head snapped right to focus on her son. But I would rather go this year, if it is possible.  
  
I see. Clearly I and my wishes mean nothing to either of you. Good day. Arwen rose and swept out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
The sound of crockery crashing to the floor and Thesdil's startled Your Majesty was the only reply. Eldarion slumped in his chair and stared into the fire, his mother would now be in a foul mood until he left and probably beyond that but at least then he wouldn't have to suffer it. Aragorn leaned round the study door to see Thesdil picking up the remains of a plate and its contents from the floor. he must have been about to come in the door when Arwen stormed out.   
  
I'm sorry my lord. There was a slight accident with the refreshments.  
  
It is fine Thesdil, in fact I have decided I will have my dinner served in my rooms rather than the Great Hall. Avoiding Arwen for a few hours seemed like a good idea.   
  
Yes my lord. Thesdil finished picking up the food, bowed and backed out pulling the door closed.  
  
You can come out now the coast is clear. Aragorn called across the room, softly closing the door to his study.  
  
So I heard. Legolas said dryly emerging from his haven. Tell me, oh great king, have you ever heard of diplomacy?  
  
She won't listen and you know it.  
  
And baiting her is a good idea?  
  
Noooo, but I'm just too tired to try and outthink her at the minute. Aragorn pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. Long cool fingers rubbed gentle circles at his temples and he leaned into the caress.   
  
You worry too much.  
  
I'm king of a very large country its my job to worry.  
  
No you're king so you can have people to deal with the little things you let pile up. You have advisors and workers to handle the day to day stuff such and the drains there is no need for you to do everything yourself. You'll make yourself ill fretting one of these days  
  
Aragorn opened his eyes to meet the concerned blue eyes only inches away. All work and no play?  
  
Something like that. Legolas smirked and slowed the circles. Aragorn caught his wrists before he could remove them and pressed a kiss to each palm.  
  
So I should play more often then?  
  
Legolas smiled and tilted his head. Aragorn leaned forward for a kiss but Legolas leaned back just out of range. Though probably not with your son in the study and what sounds like the full complement of your in-laws just outside the door along with miscellaneous companions.  
  
Aragorn groaned and dropped his head on to Legolas' shoulder. Good point. he muttered into his lovers neck.  
  
Legolas laughed and pressed a kiss to the side of Aragorn's head before pushing him back and turning him to face the door ignoring the mock pout. For added measure he gave him a shove towards it.  
  
You were the one that invited them. he hissed and pointed towards the door as someone knocked.  
  
  
  
Elrond pushed the door opened and entered followed by Glorfindel, Celeborn, Galadriel, Cirdan, Gandalf and bringing up the rear Elrond's twin sons Elladan and Elrohir. Legolas had been right Aragorn mused, all the in-laws and a few spares. Aragorn moved to open the study door and motioned them to enter. The twins held back letting everyone enter before them before smirking at Aragorn.   
  
Not interrupting anything we hope? Elladan whispered, while his twin grinned across at Legolas who glared back silently.  
  
I'm not even going to answer that. Aragorn growled. The pair glanced at each other and sighed.  
  
You're no fun anymore. Elrohir pouted. You used to turn all different shades of red. They sniggered and dashed into the study.  
  
Aragorn glanced at Legolas as he approached. Legolas rolled his eyes and pulled a face, while they were glad that the twins had no problems with their relationship, much to their sister's displeasure, their attempts to continually embarrass Aragorn could still be tiresome.   
  
Entering the study and pulling the doors shut behind him Aragorn looked at Eldarion who currently looked like a trapped rabbit with his uncles perched on either arm of his chair.   
  
Aragorn, I was given the impression that Eldarion would be staying here and yet you wish to discuss the travelling arrangements? Elrond sounded mildly confused.  
  
Let me guess. Arwen said he was staying? At Elrond's nod Aragorn groaned and sank into his chair resting his elbows on the desk in front of him. The plans never changed in the first place Eldarion still wants to go with you, and I'm still happy for him to do so. Arwen decided this morning that Eldarion didn't want to go. She has just left here in a temper because he said he did want to go I said he could do what he wanted.  
  
Elrond sighed. My apologies Aragorn, my daughter can be quick tempered at times. We have been discussing our own travelling arrangements, on our way here we found signs of Orcs in many places. So we plan to return to Imladris a different route, Celeborn and Galadriel shall return up the Anduin to the Falls of Rauros with the Rohirrim then having bypassed the Falls continue up The Anduin as it is by far the swiftest route to Lothlorien taking Balin's Moria group with them. Cirdan has mentioned there is room on his ships and would happily take us to Mithlond where from there the journey to Imladris is quite swift. We should be back in Imladris by the end of next week.  
  
Aragorn looked at the Lord of Mithlond in askance. Cirdan nodded.   
  
There is plenty of room with only myself, Galdor and the crew on board we can easily house Lord Elrond's group, Eldarion and anyone you need accompany the prince.  
  
Thank-you Cirdan, it is a solution that I had not thought of. It would only be a small group to accompany Eldarion, two bodyguards and Gandalf perhaps?  
  
The wizard looked up at his name. I see no reason not to, I have business in the North and this would save my old bones from rattling about on a horse and I can keep an eye on these too and make sure they don't cause too much trouble.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir whipped their heads up identical wide eyed innocent expressions in place. Aragorn noticed that Eldarion had gone rather pale and glared at the twins, who attempted to look hurt that people would think ill of them.  
  
We were just talking about the last time he was in a boat.  
  
That was an ancient pleasure boat meant for a calm lake not out on the river or seas.  
  
Cirdan smiled at the Eldarion. I assure you young prince my ships are strong and fast, and the seas are calm. You will barely be aware of any movement.  
  
Thank you Lord Cirdan. That is good to know. He glared up at the twins who had developed a sudden fascination with the ceiling.  
  
We will not delay you any longer Aragorn, I am sure you have things to do before dinner. We plan to leave as soon as the Council is adjourned to take advantage of the evening tide so we need to finalise some details assuming all goes well this afternoon. Elrond rose and lead the way to the door. Celeborn paused in front of Aragorn. We have planned to leave at first light tomorrow with Theoden, he is anxious to get back to Edoras.  
  
I understand, we will try finish this business this afternoon. Celeborn nodded and followed the other elves out insisting the twins preceded him, much to their disappointment.  
  
Aragorn glanced between his remaining companions. Eldarion came to stand in front of him while Legolas perched beside him on the corner of the desk.  
  
I should probably finish packing if I'm to leave tonight. Who is to accompany me as my body guards?  
  
Aragorn leaned back to look at Legolas who as Commander of the Royal Guards was in a better position to choose suitable guards.  
  
The brothers Duilin and Derufin from Morthond they are good sensible young men, not much older that you Eldarion so they'll be some company for you. Plus they are good archers and swordsmen their father Duinhir taught them well before they joined the Guard. If you should need extra body guards I'm sure Lord Elrond will be only too happy to provide them.  
  
Eldarion nodded bouncing on the balls of his feet. I've met them before, we got on well enough, thanks Legolas. I'd better go. He turned and dashed out the door grinning allowing it to slam shut in his haste.  
  
Aragorn laughed at his son's excitement. I think he's happy.  
  
Looks that way. Legolas frowned as Aragorn began leafing through the papers on his desk. I thought we discussed this. he pointed to the papers in Aragorn's hand.  
  
Arwen had some of them and they're all out of place. Aragorn replied distractedly scanning one of the sheets.  
  
Legolas sighed, then grinned mischievously and snatched the papers from Aragorn's grasp.  
  
Aragorn bolted upright giving Legolas enough room to slide from the desk into Aragorn's lap. He set the papers back on the desk just out of easy reach.  
  
Yes Aragorn? Polite curiosity radiated from the elf.   
  
Ah.. n n nothing. Aragorn stuttered as Legolas shifted against him slightly. Ah.. Thesdil is bringing our dinner here.   
  
I heard. Legolas buttoned the collar of Aragorn's tunic and started on the small silver hooks that fastened the front. There is still some time before dinner. And besides, he looked up from his hands. The door is shut. No-one will disturb us. he shifted slightly to unbuckle the belt still holding the tunic closed and started to undo the shirt in the same manner. Anymore objections?  
  
Aragorn swallowed dryly unable to speak shook his head frantically. The grin he received in return was almost predatory.  
  
Legolas practically purred before sealing their mouths together.  
  
tbc...  
  
  
  
Notes:   
1) Sorry this took so long. Un-beta'd and UK spelling. Hopefully the next part won't take so long.  
2) Mithlond = the Grey Havens in Elvish  
3) I am assuming like many rivers the Anduin is tidal and while the water level as far up river as Minas Tirith would not be greatly affected the estuary would be.


End file.
